


Because the Go Institute Is Full of Cheapskates

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: At the hotel for this tournament, Hikaru and Akira somehow have ended up with a one-bed room.





	Because the Go Institute Is Full of Cheapskates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiiyo86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/gifts).



It would have happened eventually—according to some gossips, at least—but it might have taken longer if not for the sloppy tournament arrangements. The association was supposed to arrange for a two-bed room in the hotel where Akira and Hikaru were staying, and instead it only booked a one-bed room.

Hikaru said he thought they’d probably done it on purpose.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akira said, narrowing his eyes. Hikaru didn’t know that the higher-ups in the association had been saying things lately, right? He was usually oblivious about these things. He couldn’t know…

“I mean they’re cheapskates,” Hikaru said, crossing his arms. “They didn’t want to pay for a bigger room so they got us a cheap room instead. I bet the brunch is terrible too.”

Akira hmphed. “Don’t be stupid.  I’m sure it was an honest mistake. You’re being paranoid.”

“And you’re being naïve. Of course they try to take advantage of their younger employees like this… Touya? What’s with that face you’re making?”

“Nothing,” Akira said. “Well, it doesn’t matter. You keep to your side of the bed, and I’ll keep to mine. We’re adults. It will be fine.”

“Unless I kill you in your sleep,” Hikaru said with a grin. “Hey, Touya, do you snore?”

“Shut up.”

Hikaru’s pajamas were dark blue with white pinstripes. They buttoned lower than his usual shirts—even his t-shirts hid a bit more of his collarbone. And while Hikaru’s usual clothes were relaxed and hardly formal, seeing him in pajamas was different. It was… intimate, Akira thought. Then Hikaru made a joke about Akira’s pajamas being olive, and Akira discarded the word. It was too dignified for the likes of Hikaru.

They slid into their allotted sides of the king-size bed in synchrony. Akira turned off the light, the bedside table being on his side. And he almost slept, but he couldn’t quite. It wasn’t Hikaru’s presence that was making him nervous, really. It was the thought of the game tomorrow afternoon. It was a big game. He’d prepared himself as well as he could, but still.

His nerves always seemed to get the better of him. Unlike Hikaru, who had already dropped off. Overconfident.

In his sleep, Hikaru muttered a name. Akira turned over and tried not to listen, not to let it filter into his brain. _Sai_. Sai was none of his business.

* * *

He fell asleep on the edge of the bed, but he woke up in the middle. His head was wedged between pillows, his blankets had been mostly pulled away, and his arms and legs were tangled around Hikaru, who was staring him right in the face.

“Touya?”

So that was what had woken him up.

“Touya, I can’t move,” Hikaru complained. “Geez… no one ever told me you were such a big spoon. Though you’re more like an octopus really.”

“I don’t…”

“Yeah, I guess no one at the institute has slept with you, so they don’t know,” Hikaru said complacently. “Really, it’s very aggressive. You’re something else, Touya.”

Akira intended to move, but the moment he shifted his legs he realized something he hadn’t noticed before. He was also hard.

It should have made him get off Hikaru faster, but instead he instinctively froze. Maybe his face showed some of it, because Hikaru’s eyes widened. “Is something wrong?”

And then, because Akira’s life was a nightmare and Hikaru lived to make it worse, instead of getting off Akira, he leaned closer as if to inspect him and see if he was okay, and their hips hit and… yeah. Now he’d definitely noticed.

“Oooh…” Hikaru smirked. “Is that it? Are you into me, Touya?”

Akira could have denied it. But that would have just made Hikaru smugger. Instead he said, “Considering you’ve made no attempt whatsoever to get out of my arms since we both woke up, I think you’re at least as into me as I might be into you.”

Hikaru flushed. But he didn’t deny anything either. “Well, it’s hard to get away when you’re being, like I said earlier, an octopus!”

“Maybe you like octopi,” Akira retorted.

“So what if I do?”

They stared at each other. Akira was actually very used to having Hikaru’s face this close to his—Hikaru never had any sense of personal space during post-game discussions. And he was used to this tension, this sense of competition, this anger… only, usually he didn’t also have the rest of Hikaru’s body pressed against him, and it was usually later in the day, when he was more mentally prepared, and usually…

Usually it wouldn’t end with Hikaru pushing him over onto his back and rolling on top of him, pinning his shoulders down and aggressively pushing a tongue into his mouth.

Akira moaned.

It wasn’t fair, he thought. He’d woken up hard, that was an unfair disadvantage, he hadn’t asked to start with a handicap… but oh, Hikaru’s heat against the full length of his body, almost crushing the breath out of him, and the ugly morning breath taste of his mouth and the way he gripped at Akira’s shoulders and the way his hips ground into Akira’s and _ohhhh_ …

“Did you just come?” Hikaru asked, pushing himself up a bit.

“Fuck you,” Akira said. He had. “This is the only pair of pajamas I have with me…”

Hikaru laughed. He collapsed back on top of Akira. Akira shoved him off, and turned on his side, and felt down at Hikaru’s waist. There. Hikaru wasn’t unaffected either.

“Careful about laughing,” he said. “I might have my revenge.” He curled his fingers around the lump he could feel through Hikaru’s pants. Hikaru’s laughter didn’t cut off, but he did choke on it a little. Akira stroked lightly.

“Fuck—cut it out.”

Akira withdrew his hand.

Hikaru looked a little disappointed.

“You told me to stop,” Akira said.

Hikaru nodded and groaned. “Hm… well, we shouldn’t ruin my pants. Just let me get out from under all these things and get some things off…”

But as Hikaru began to strip, Akira remembered to check the time. And they were already running late for check-in at the tournament.

“It will have to be later,” he said, getting out of bed. “We need to get dressed, we’re needed.”

“Touya—! You’re really going to leave me like this?”

“You should have been faster,” Akira said drily. “Like me.”

“Sex is not a race, Touya! Besides, you owe me now.”

Akira sighed. He swatted Hikaru’s arm. “After the tournament. This evening. We’re here another night, anyways. We’ll have plenty of time.”

Hikaru grumbled but eventually he acquiesced. He didn’t want to be late to a tournament either, after all.

* * *

People always teased when Akira and Hikaru showed up places together or had their intense conversations in public sight, but today Akira was more conscious about it than normal. What did it mean that he’d had sex with Hikaru? Yeah, it showed that all the gossips were right—he’d always known that, anyways, he knew his own feelings—but what did it mean to Hikaru? Would Hikaru have casual sex like that with anyone, given the circumstances? Or were they a couple now? No, that last was delusional…

But when they took a cab back to the hotel after the day was done, and they were sitting next to each other in the back seat, Hikaru was more affectionate than usual. He was still complaining, bitching about the match he’d had, but he had draped an arm over Akira’s shoulders and was leaning against him. Akira bit his lip.

Hikaru noticed, and smirked.

They barely got back into the hotel room before Hikaru was pushing him against the door. Akira would have protested, but how could he—he was just as eager, he’d been thinking about it so much it had thrown his game off and he’d almost lost—so instead he pulled Hikaru in and held him tight by the waist and kissed him hard and fast.

“Why are you so good at this,” Hikaru moaned. “I did not expect you to be so good at this.”

Akira, who had barely any experience and was honestly just playing by ear, snorted. “You should have had higher expectations. Anything you can do…”

“Why are you so cocky—ah! Yes, like that, that’s good.” Akira had sucked down on Hikaru’s neck, and Hikaru shifted to accommodate. “Seriously, I did not expect…”

Akira undid Hikaru’s pants. “Seriously, your expectations of me are insulting.”

He dropped down to his knees to revise Hikaru’s opinion of him a little more.

Afterwards, they didn’t exactly have a define-the-relationship talk. Which was probably for the best; Akira was not at all ready. But when they got into bed, Hikaru rolled all the way over to Akira’s side of the bed, and this time he insisted on being the big spoon. Akira supposed it was only fair, and let him have his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Akira's pajamas are olive-colored because his fashion sense is... medium. What you don't get bc this fic is from Akira's POV is that Hikaru actually thinks they're kind of cute. Shh, don't tell Akira, it's a secret.


End file.
